It WAS a Normal day at JCpennys
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Tomo is working in the make up section of JCPennys, but when he finds out the seishi have come, he knows theres going to be BIG trouble. Whats mits doing in the underwear sec and tas in the bra sec.? R/R
1. Default Chapter

**It WAS a normal day at JCpennys**

By, Genrou No Miko 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or JCPenny!

Note: Okay this is a weird fic! VERY weird. Me and my friend (Saihitei No Miko) were really hyper and we were talking about JCpennys and soon, we thought about Tomo working there in the make up section... weird ne? Well, yeah. So once again this is a warning... this is a weird fic, well none of my fics are normal so yea.... Neways I need to give half... nah 1% credit to Amy (Saihitai No Miko) Ha Ha actually more like 50% so on with the fic! Oh, Also my friend told me there was a fic called 'It WAS a normal day at the market' A fushigi Yugi fic, but I promise I didn't get the idea from that fic. So if the author is reading this I didn't steal it from you! I swear on Tasuki's tessen! Okie? so... R/R ~Danie (tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com)

~~~

CHAPTER 1

"Am I a fire engine red or a pearly pink?" Tomo asked himself, admiring himself in the mirror. "I say Fire eng--"

"Uh... 'Scuse me?"

"Yeeeeesh?" Tomo turned around, lipstick half putten on. 

"Can you tell me where the--OH MY GOD! TOMO!?"

"N-N-Nuriko? What're you doing here!?"

"What else? Shopping ya idiot, what about you?" Nuriko asked, placing his hands on his hips eyeing Tomo suspiciously.

"Uh-Uh... This is my new job, got a problem with that?" Tomo crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "I mean, why wouldn't they hire such a--" Tomo paused, he rose his eyebrow. "Is that Hotohori?" Nuriko turned his head.

"Yeah..." He sweatdropped.

"I would look SO much better on that poster! Hmf! Look at him! He doesn't have the right... everything to do that!" Hotohori said, glaring at the Calvin Klein underwear poster. "He isn't even HALF as beautiful as me!"

"Oy... If he is here that means the others are here too..." Tomo shook his head. "And my magic 8 ball said it was going to be a good day for me..."

"8 ball? Your joking..." Nuriko laughed.

"O-Of course I am!" Tomo snorted. "Who would play with an... 8 ball..."

"You..."

"Hey you! Wouldn't I look so much better on that poster? Hey I'm talking to you!" Hothori yelled.

"Uhm... Tomo I better go stop hotohori... before he scares away all of the people. Good luck? I guess..." Nuriko waved and walked away grabbing Hotohori by the collar and walking into the womans section. Tomo sweatdropped, but before he did that he heard... "Oh my god! Wouldn't I look so cute in this shirt hoto-sama?" and a cry for help. Tomo couldn't help wonder where the other Suzaku Seishi were. But the most important thought going through his mind was was Nakago here?

Meanwhile...

Wandering around the store Chichiri spotted Mitsukake.... But he was in the underwear section... the WOMEN'S underwear section. Chichiri hid behind a rack of clean undies. 

"Hm..." Mitsukake placed his fingers underneath his chin. "Yep..." He nodded his head. "That would look mighty fine on Shouka..."

"Da..." Chichiri sweatdropped.

Soon Mitsukake broke into tears. "But she can't because... shes... she's... DEAD!!!!" The word 'dead' echoed through the store. Mitsukake hid his face behind his hands. Sob.

"Maybe I should go see how Tasuki is doing... daaa..." Chichiri whispered to himself, walking away from the underwear section. FAST.

In the Bra section....

"Damn, why do I always get dragged t' stupid stores... I always get lost!" Tasuki froze. "No..." His eyes widened. "No!" Tasuki panicked. "Th-There everywhere!!!" Tasuki tried to run, but the more he ran the more popped up, he ran until... there was a DEAD END. "I'm trapped!" He leaned against the wall and slid down. "N-Nooooooooooo!" He burying his face into his jacket. "Get away from me!" 

"Sir are you alright?" A lady asked.

Tasuki didn't answer, he kept muttering to himself 'I am a big, bad wolf... I'm not afraid of anything...' 

The lady backed away from him slowly. "Uhm... I'm sure he is okay, maybe on crack but he is alright..."

"I am a big bad wolf..."

In the other sections...

Tamahome grinned evilly. "Hee... Miaka's not here that means..." He looked right to left. "And no one I know is around..." He ran into the womans section and grabbed all the shirts and pants he could hold and ran into the fitting room. He cackled evilly. "Why do girls have all the fun?" He asked himself slipping on some tight jeans and a metallic blue tank top. "Ow! I'm hot!" He said, posing, and chanting out the stupidest pick up lines like 'Hey you. I bet your legs are tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day!" He giggled. Soon, he stopped. 

"Thong thong thong thong..."

"Its... my soooong!" He said, putting on the thong that happened to appear in his pile of clothes. "Shake dat thang!" He said singing along to the thong song.

"Come on Hoto--Oh my...." Nuriko dropped Hotohori placing his hand over his mouth. "Uh... Tama-baby..."

Tamahome looked up. After all that shaking he bumped the door open and about 30 people were staring at him. "Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh..."

"Tama-baby... I'm supposed to be the only crossdresser here..."

"But I thought you went straight..."

Nuriko snorted. "Yeah, Yeah, but I just saw the cutest shirt and I had to try it on... but seeing it on you I suddenly changed my mind..."

Tamahome blushed and closed the door.

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "And they thought I was weird..."

Later on...

"Nooooo! Help meeeeee!!!!"

"Da?"

Poor little Chiriko was being dragged by the power of his symbol to the book store. "Chichiri! Help! I can't... help myself... Help... Only you can save me oniwaban..."

"Na No Da? Oro?"

Out of nowhere Aoshi Shinomori popped up. "Its Obi Wan Dumb Ass! Don't use my group's name in vain!"

Then Kenshin... "Listen to him! And Oro is my word no da!"

"Hey no da!"

"Da...? Oro?"

"Da?"

"Ornoda?"

"Oro?"

"Wait... am I Chichiri or Kenshin?"

"Da... I think I am Chichiri..."

"Hello! What about me?!?!" Chiriko yelled at them hanging onto a shelf hanging on for dear life.

"Oro? I can't help this is a Fushigi Yugi Fic..."

"Right... Lets leave..." Soon, Aoshi and Kenshin disappeared and a little note fell to the group. It said...

"Oro is my word! Use it and I'll use my ULTIMATE attack on you!"

and in little words...

"Never say Oniwaban in vain or you will die!"

"....Da... I'll keep that in mind..."

"CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Da... someone help me... no da...."

~End of chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

It WAS a normal day at Jcpennys  
  
By, Kitsune Arashi Disclaimer: sad thing is I own nothing. Note: Wow it's been about a year since I put up another chapter. The thing is, I lost the 1st second chapter then today I remembered. Wow, sad. Yep I have a pretty bad memo-what was I talking about? Ha ha, just foolin' Yeah, a lot has happened in a year. I started to like more characters, Hotohori is now my 2nd fave, I love Nuriko more, but Miaka is still a mini pest. But, no Miaka bashing in this 'cause she is not in here! Bwa ha ha! If I did, she'd be the new pretzel flavor in Auntie Anne's. You know that place? Well I want a pretzel. Ah, well hope ya enjoy! I promise it won't take AS long to put up the 3rd chapter, if you care. Comments and ideas welcomed!  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
Last we saw the Seishi, most of them have either been 'caught' or in trouble. But let's start with.  
  
Poor Chiriko was hanging on for dear life, hands tightly gripped onto a bench. His Seishi mark was glowing a vivid red and trying to drag him into a bookstore, but this young celestial warrior was refusing to lay a foot in there. "Help. Please?" He whimpered. About to give up, a strong grip held onto his ankle and dragged him across the mall away from the book store. His symbol faded, and as he looked up to see his savior, his face faulted. "Nakago.?"  
  
A strange smirk came across Nakago's face. "Yes." He said eyeing the young boy.  
  
Chiriko blinked. ".You saved me.?"  
  
"Yes." Nakago nodded.  
  
".Why?"  
  
Nakago gave a stiff shrug, "Nothing better to do."  
  
Chiriko blinked a couple of times. Nakago, saving him, Mitsukake not. Something was wrong. But replacing the confused look he gave Nakago a bright smile, "You know what? I want to be just like you! Will you be my role-model?"  
  
It took a while for Nakago to think about this, "What the hell." He smirked. "I shall call you mini-me."  
  
Chiriko bounced, "Alright! So Nakago what are we going to do first?"  
  
"Same thing we do every night mini-me. Try to take over the world!"  
  
Chiriko's face looked like a bowling ball had just smacked right into it, but Nakago gave a chuckle at the young ones expression. "I always wanted to say that."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahh!" Tasuki ran through the ale screaming at the top of his lungs with a bra on top of his head. "They are out to get me!"  
  
"Please sir calm down."  
  
Tasuki turned, "Huh? They're speakin' t' me!"  
  
"No." A lady who worked there tried to hold Tasuki down, but he was to fast, and he easily slipped out of her grip crashing into a rack full of all-sizes bras. All of them, and I mean ALL crashed on top of Tasuki, and muffled screams could be heard. "GET ME OUT! I FUCKIN' MEAN IT!"  
  
The lady chased after him, picking up the rack, finding the red-headed man trying to swim his way out of the bras. "I can't swim!" He rolled around.  
  
The lady growled, snatching the bra off of Tasuki's head. He looked up at her with an innocent grin. "Sir! You ruined all of these bras! You break you buy!"  
  
"But I thought tha' was only fer glass 'n stuff."  
  
Instead of a kind smile, the clerk returned a 'you're - in - deep - shit' glare.  
  
"Erm. Sorry won't help will it?"  
  
"Far from it hun."  
  
* * *  
  
Mitsukake walked out of the underwear section, it was about time he got out. The thought of Shouka in panties made his heart ache. and something else I would rather not mention. He was causally about to walk outside of the store when he found the most familiar red-headed bandit going down the escalator. "Tasuki?" He blinked. Was that what he thought it was laying in the red-heads arms.? 10 bags full of every-color, every-size bras?  
  
"Dun ask." Tasuki growled and dragged the bags on the ground. "Ya wan' a bag?"  
  
Mitsukake blinked and shook his head, "No thanks. I'm good. Was that you screaming?"  
  
Tasuki gave a quick nod, and looked around the store. "Let's get out b'fore Tamahome sees me."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't stand this!" Hotohori sulked, sitting in a chair inside of a men's dressing room. "How could they choose that. man. as a model?" He growled and flipped his hair, "It should have been me!"  
  
Nuriko poked his head outside of a changing room, "Then Hoto-baby why don't you try out to be a model? I heard they were looking for hot men."  
  
"Hm?" Hotohori's head shot up, amber eyes gleaming. "Nuriko, this is no time to fool."  
  
"I'm not. It's supposed to be outside of the Bon at 6."  
  
Hotohori's arm flung up, checking his watch. "Thank Suzaku I'm not late!" He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door, "Calvin Klein here I come!" He sang.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes and went back into the changing room, "Now Tama- baby, this color is so you!"  
  
"Gods. Someone kill me now."  
  
* * *  
  
Tomo sniggered as he watched the red headed Seishi blushing madly trying to hide behind Mitsukake, and trying to run out of the store. He slid something out of his pocket, looking like brand new lipstick, but oh are we wrong. "My lip-spy-o-cam is perfect," He said pointing it at the bandit. "Hm Hm." Chuckling to himself watching the Seishi, this was his idea of fun. "Oh Tasuki--" He said to himself tsking after saying the name, "You should never have an embarrassing moment in front of me!" He said with a cackle dropping the spy cam. "No!" Falling to the ground he stuck his hand out, but the lipstick kept rolling, it rolled through across the floor, and Tomo slithered across to grab it. "No! My precious!" Extending his hand as far as it could go-- it touched Tasuki's foot. "Kuso!"  
  
Tasuki blinked, and looked down at his feet, Tomo shuffled and panicked grabbing onto Tasuki's let and purring. "I love you're shoes!" Tomo nervously said looking up into Tasuki's eyes.  
  
"Ne." Tasuki started to have a blink attack, "They're Nike, now get offa me ya queer yer scarin' the shit outta me!" He wiggled his leg free.  
  
Tomo smiled, "k!" Finding the 'lipstick' once again he reached his hand for it-- but it disappeared. "What the--"  
  
"What the hell is this? Did it drop outta my bag?" Tasuki asked himself, but gave a shrug and slipped it into his bag. "C'mon Mitsukake,"  
  
Mitsukake gave a stiff nod and followed Tasuki out the door.  
  
"Wha--No! That's mine!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Please Nuriko, don't tell Nuriko about this!" Tamahome peeked out of his dressing room, "Okay when I did it. It was kinda fun. But when you dressed me-arg-"  
  
Nuriko sniggered, "But Tama-baby, you do want to join Hoto-baby in the Fashion show don't you?" Nuriko laughed at the expression on Tamahome's face. "Ah, come on, its about time you tried something that didn't involve. Miaka."  
  
Tamahome blinked, "What's that? You mean there's more to. life.?"  
  
Nuriko gaged, "You mean-"  
  
"Oh how about money?"  
  
Sadly shaking his head, Nuriko started feeling sorry for Tamahome. "Okay get out of those clothes." He sighed. "I won't tell Miaka. Now! Let's go watch Hoto-baby!" Nuriko clapped his hands together and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Lights shined cameras flashed and hot sexy men stood around wearing tight clothes. We all know what this means- Playboy is in town!  
  
Okay, I was joking there. It was time for brand spankin' new models. Girls and men stood around to see who was about to try out.  
  
A man, with a bright smile walked out, microphone an inch away from his gleaming teeth, "Welcome! It's the season for new models. Who's about to be the next one?" His smile grew, "Our first model - Hotohori - Uh. Theres a smudge over his last name. Ah - here he is!"  
  
Half of the lights shut off and was replaced by blue lights, and soon music started playing, and out of the curtains came the man we all know - Hotohori. Dressed in something an emperor should never be seen in. But damn, he was looking good.  
  
//I'm to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts//  
  
Tearing off his shirt, showing off his slender emperor body twirling around, girls and men screamed chanting 'Take if off!'  
  
//I'm to sexy for Melian to sexy for Melian - New York and Japan//  
  
He blew a kiss to the audience, winking, twirling again, and walking up and down the catwalk.  
  
//I'm to sexy for you're party. To sexy for you're party No way I'm disco dancin'//  
  
//I'm a model ya know what I mean I do my lil turn on the catwalk. On the catwalk yea I do my lil turn on the catwalk//  
  
He turned, showing off the front of his body, flirting and playing with the audience.  
  
Nuriko's jaw dropped, he had never thought of seeing an emperor doing this.  
  
//Im to sexy for my car, To sexy for my car to sexy by far//  
  
//I'm too sexy for my hat too sexy for my hat what do you think about that? //  
  
Hotohori was not wearing a hat at this time, but managed to grab one out of no where and toss it to the audience like a Frisbee, everyone reached out to grab it, but of course, Nuriko pushed everyone out of the way snatching it.  
  
//I'm a model ya know what I mean? I do my lil turn on the catwalk. Yea on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I shake my lil' tush on the catwalk//  
  
//I'm a model ya know what I mean? I do my lil turn on the catwalk. Yea on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I shake my lil' tush on the catwalk//  
  
And like everyone had hoped, he shook his lil' tush on the catwalk.  
  
//I'm to sexy for my cat, to sexy for my cat, oh pussy, oh pussy cat//  
  
//I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love love love's going to leave me.//  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Nuriko shouted. Hotohori felt a blush come across his sexy face.  
  
//I'm to sexy for this fic-//  
  
~End of chapter 2  
  
Better or worse than the 1st chapter? Heh. Well I'm going through some tough times, parents are being fucking lil' kids and they might be getting a divorce (I had to talk to them separately about how stupid they are) So it might be a while until I finish the 3rd chapter. But please gimme some comments about what should happen in the 3rd chapter. Who knows? I might use it. Thanks for being so patient you guys! THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
